The Piano Song
by Munkey Ju
Summary: Erts is hounded after by seductive daughters and debonair tenants. Who will win his heart and employment? [Chapter 4, getting a little more risque]
1. One

Allo, allo! I have here for you, the infamous "Counter Fic"! It is called so because I am silly. ^^   
  
As the astute might know, Kay-san has a fic floating around titled "The Theatre" which the more astute might know is a sort of songfic based on the song by the Pet Shop Boys. What some of you might NOT know is that the Pet Shop Boys have an unofficial rivalry going on with synth pop duo Erasure. Both groups are exactly the same, except one leans more towards songs against war and the other towards romance. Both tend to switch, but it's all good and I like both.   
  
When I found out she was writing a fic from a PSB song, I told her that someone had to do one from an Erasure song -- just to be fair. Well, ladies and germs, this be it! The song and fic are called The Piano Song but the song is much better than the fic. ^^   
  
All characters from MK belong to Bunny-sensei, the song belongs to Andy Bell and Vince Clarke, and a few inserted characters belong to me, I guess. 

The Piano Song  
By Munkey Ju   


--------------   
  
_Dimly I heard someone murmur "Blessed are the dead that the rain falls on,"   
and then the owl-eyed man said "Amen to that," in a brave voice. _  
--F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_, 1925  
  
-------------------   
  
_Never get angry at the stupid people  
Though I go crazy at the dullness of my life  
Sit and stare into a dusty window  
An empty face stares back at me and cries  
_

  
"Someone once said that the past is our closest link to the future. We learn from the past mistakes, and correct them as a reminder to our children of what not to do. A system, much like a paleontologist uncovering a dinosaur skeleton. We hastily uncover the debris, then creep in slowly with fine instruments and patience to brush away the remaining topsoil. Then the bones are cast, polished, and erected in a museum for children to gape at. That fresh spark of the human's primal thirst for knowledge about the past is evident in their open eyes. Where did we come from? What are we doing here? Why were we chosen over all other creatures? How long will we last?

  
"The present is precious to the youth of the past. Fear of machinery increases as the once large, untamed world contracts. India becomes your backyard. Instead of California's latest rap song, you find the adolescents listening to Aborigines rhythm and North Asian melody. Cultural definitions fade into a multicolored dream of the Henrys and McCoys only existing in the rural areas of the globe. 'Hip' terminology is a dying fashion as linguistics becomes essential to survival in the job market.   
  
"What tales do today's young have for the future? Will we be spiteful of the transition from Earth to outer space? Government regulated clothing, closed quarters, poorly prepared gruel. What could be so fantastic about that? No stalking the streets for the next prey in your mock Ray-Bans and granite coat. The rhythm of life and freedom of choices slip through the fingers like precious water. Savor every drop, and if you taste none -- drink in the nectar of life while the supply is abundant and fresh."   
  
"Thank you for you time," and the young man stepped away from the podium with his small stack of papers. He bowed his head as the audience cheered, they always did. The announcer dismissed the presentation and the audience slowly but surely trickled out of the auditorium in neat rows of three. Erts studied this for a moment before fetching his coat and securing his composition in his briefcase. He hated these presentations. It wasn't the sharing of his ideas and works with the alumni of the school, but that they were the alumni and in the audience.   
  
"Great presentation, Dr. Cocteau," a woman's voice from the other side of the stage called. Erts sighed to himself and snapped the lid of his case shut. Sharp even taps of manufactured heel pounded on the wooden stage, growing increasingly louder with each noise and intensified as they bounced playfully around the room's walls and back to Erts' ears.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Gouthena. I am, however, quite exhausted from the whole ordeal and wish to retire rather early this evening."   
  
The woman smiled sweetly at the pale professor. She was a few years older than him, but if his research and theories could grant her father more money -- she was open minded to anything. Erts, on the other hand, was clearly not interested and motioned so with the placing and adjustment of his hat and sharp exit from the auditorium.   
  
"He'll be back," she shifted her hips to the left, crossed her arms, and studied him with snake like eyes. "They always do." And with that, she took her leave.   
  
  
It was the third time in thirty one days that Ms. Gouthena had approached him. She was the daughter of a wealthy museum proprietor who had his eyes set on Erts and his theories on past cultures and their societies. He wasn't the top in his field, but readily available and an easy prey to catch. Yet the man had been foiled for the seventh time now. He tried bribes of money, cars, clothing, and even complete possession of his own daughter. Nothing was working.   
  
It wasn't that Erts didn't want to work for the museum. He knew it would be an excellent chance to put his theories to practice and hold excavations courtesy of the city while finding new discoveries which would benefit others. He simply preferred to be on his own, for the persons he would be forced to interact with in the museum would be severely thickheaded. He could picture it even then as he walked on the busy sidewalk in the rain on his way home. He would present his latest discovery to a board of directors and once satisfied with his presentation and making his conclusion, he would be met with a room full of blank stares.   
  
Erts despised ignorant persons. It wasn't just the sorts of people you meet in the grocery market and wait behind in line for outrageous amounts of time while they choose which flavor of bubble gum they wanted. No, Erts could ignore them easily. It was the type of people who were capable of intelligent thought and conversation but were either too lazy to try or too defensive when he suggested something. It upset and angered them when they refused to listen to him. It didn't matter if he was right or wrong, he didn't want to change their opinions. It was their sudden change from debater to sticking their fingers in their ears and humming wildly and loud, so to speak.   
  
"It's their own fault for being so stubborn," Erts stopped in place in the middle of the sidewalk after crossing the fifth intersection on his way home. He looked up into the sky searching for some sunshine, but was met with sparse gray clouds spread violently across an off white background. The rain's intensity began to swell as the white turned to a darkened gray.   
  
"Monochrome above and neutral all around me," he looked at the towering buildings of business, buildings of law, and buildings of commerce -- gray. Every single one. He treaded on through the rain soaked crowd. Someone hadn't bathed in a while; another was cloaked in too much cologne. The crowd stopped and waited for the red hand to signal green. The emerald came, and Erts marched on.

  
  
"There's a package for you, sir," the landlady informed him when he entered the lobby of his apartment suite. "I hope you don't mind, but I did some tidying up for you. I figured with all the work you've been doing at the school that I might help out and wash your dishes." She gestured towards the kitchen sink, now void of the enormous pile he had left that morning.   
  
"Thank you very much Estelle," he smiled meekly at her and then began to remove his coat and hat. The woman leaned against the doorframe, crossed her arms, and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth.   
  
"That woman came to bother you again today didn't she?"   
  
A vague grunt affirmed her inquiry.   
  
"I thought you told her off 'once and for all', if I'm not mistaken."   
  
Erts traveled into the living room of his housing and began to unload his briefcase's contents onto the coffee table. Estelle followed him in after closing the door behind her. From the kitchen counter she lifted a small tray with two mugs of hot cocoa on it. She placed one mug on a coaster near Erts' piles. There was no avoiding Estelle, then again, she wasn't wholly intolerable.   
  
"Thank you very much Estelle," he smiled gratefully and began to sip the beverage slowly. The warm steam and sweet smell was very relaxing to him. He found it welcoming and a bit odd.   
  
"We had a new tenant move in today," Estelle spoke softly as she settled down in the chair opposite Erts' couch and stirred her cocoa. "He's a charming young man. Comes from overseas, he says."   
  
Erts looked up from his mug, attempting to appear interested when every molecule of his being screamed for rest. Estelle knew this, but carried on as though she didn't.   
  
"He is a lot like you, Mr. Cocteau," she finished her cocoa and promptly rose to dispose of the dishes in Erts' sink. Erts clutched his mug and gazed out the window at the rain softly tapping on his window just behind him. He recoiled slightly as Estelle's warm hand rested on his shoulder.   
  
"You should go speak to him sometime," her hand slid off his shoulder and followed her to the door. "You might find him interesting." Erts scoffed over his mug, Estelle shrugged her shoulders then opened and closed the door behind her.   
  
"Someone interesting," he whispered to himself and set the mug on the coffee table. He pulled a nearby throw blanket out and wrapped himself in it. As he settled himself on the side of the couch closest to the window to gaze at the street below him, he couldn't help but notice that his reflection was weeping for want of company.   
  
He fell asleep.

  
-------------------   


Er… comments? ^^;; This is totally something new… to me. I think. It's not really like anything most of you have seen from me. Yeah, all like… three of you. *blinks*   
  
Erts is depressing me at this part. He's going to keep depressing me. Especially because of references to works of pure genius. *gasp* Maybe YOUR work will be in this fic! XP I apologize if it sounds a little idealistic, but… that's what Erts was saying. *shrugs* He's quite set in his ways.


	2. Two

Mmm... thank you guys for reviewing. ^^ It makes me feel really, very good about this fic. XD I appreciate it loads.   
  
Now to begin making _sense_ of it all. ^____^ I hope this chapter sheds more light on things.   
  
Chapter two now begins!   
  
All characters from MK belong to Bunny-sensei, the song belongs to Andy Bell and Vince Clarke, and a few inserted characters belong to me, I guess. 

The Piano Song  
By Munkey Ju 

  
-------------------   


__

My vulnerability rushes up to me

Till I'm left here

The rebel without a cause

The deeper I delve into

The consciousness of me with you

The harder it gets

I need to close my eyes

What hurts me most

I'll never see your eyes again

"So I see," the older and more lax sounding voice spoke through the telephone receiver, "are you going to introduce yourself? You ought to wear that blazer Garu bought you for your house-warming party."

"The blue one? Ah yes, I recall opening the parcel and wondering aloud 'who on earth sends a blazer as a house-warming gift?' only to retrieve the card and discover it was from your aficionado." Erts smiled slyly to himself. Ernest didn't have to be in front of him for Erts to know that he was a lovely rouge from ear to ear. He couldn't hold back a small chuckle that fought its way through his vocal chords.

"You're always like that. Or have been ever since I've known you. What a curious place to meet a long lost relative. How was it we even knew of our relation?"

Erts tapped his pen on his chin then smiled. "Intuition."

"Romantic. That's you in a nutshell."

"I hardly think so. Who is it that is always carrying on about how lovely the dew on the garden roses is?"

"I don't search for full moons in broad daylight."

"You know that always fascinates me. The off chance of seeing the moon and the sun at the same time."

"You have witnessed a solar eclipse, correct?"

Erts settled on his couch and stretched his arms. "Not for a while. When is the next one scheduled to occur?"

"I'm uncertain at the moment. Perhaps if you check on the Internet, you'll find the answers to the questions you seek."

Erts snorted and took a sip of his coffee. "What an oddly cryptic thing for you say." He paused. "You're wanting me to march over there right now aren't you?"

"You, dear brother, are the one who is stressing over a simple matter of proper introductions. Even in the urban areas neighbors greet one another. And don't you dare say with armament!"

"You feel I'm stressing?"

"Why else would you constantly bring it up?"

Erts sighed and took another sip from his mug. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I were to present him with a nice platter of sorts."

Ernest laughed heartily at this. "A dish of cheese and crackers? Why not a bottle of wine?"

"How am I supposed to know which suits his tastes? What if he isn't even of age?"

"If Estelle suggested you greet him, he must be," Ernest sighed into the receiver. "Ah, how about we adjourn for tea at two and I will help you assemble a basket? I know of the most charming shop three blocks from Grishams'."

Erts laughed. "Very well. And Ernest?"

"Yes?"

"Don't wear that stuffy aftershave this time. It wreaks havoc on my sinuses."

After three hours of wandering through the streets on a simple task of purchasing a welcoming basket, Erts felt he was too tired to greet the new tenant. He slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment door and began to juggle the basket with one hand while searching in his coats pockets for his key. He was losing the battle.

"Curse you Ernest," he breathed as he struggled. He should have known better than to go shopping with his brother. Not only did the gift leave a bit of a gap in his checking account, but weighed quite a bit for his feeble arms. He readjusted the basket to his other hand and began to search with the now vacant one.

"Here, let me get that for you." The basket was lifted off Erts' arm.

"Oh, thank you," he murmured and retrieved his key. "That was most kind of you…"

"Enna," a hand extended before Erts. He followed it's neatly dressed arm to one of the nicely kept faces he had ever seen. Most gentlemen, save his brother, sported goatees or full on beards this time of year. "Zero Enna. You must be Dr. Cocteau."

Erts blinked dumbfounded at the addresser. He shook his head and returned to his sense.

"Forgive me. It's been a long day. My name is Cocteau," he grasped the gentleman's hand. "Erts Virny Cocteau."

Zero smiled at him, and as he did a weird feeling came over Erts. The smile was unnerving. Not quite like the one he caught his brother giving him from time to time, and certainly not like a potential assailant. It was more like that of an old friend. Very trusting. Erts wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not. He suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Estelle must have told you about my moving in recently. I have been looking very forward to meeting with you Dr. Cocteau. I once overheard a recording of one of your lectures. The one in Boston, I believe."

"Yes," Erts whispered with wide eyes. "The preservation of the Mayan Ruins in Belize."

Zero nodded. "Fascinating. I was wondering if we might be able to discuss their calendar systems sometime."

Erts leaned backwards slightly as Zero drew himself closer to him. "Perhaps over dinner? Tomorrow night?"

Erts fought for a witty retort. No doubt the brunette was making a pass at him, and usually he would be insulted by blatancy. Yet he failed himself for the first time ever. He could only manage a subtle nod.

Zero approved of this and released Erts' hand. He nodded towards the basket. "I assume this is for me?" He examined it after receiving another nod of blonde hair. "Thank you very much. You really didn't have to. My, look at the time. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Six thirty?"

Zero winked. "I shall see you then, Dr. Cocteau. Don't be late." And he retreated to his apartment.

Erts stood at his doorstep for a moment. Soaking in the minute details of what just happened. After traffic from the street brought him back to reality, he stepped inside his apartment and promptly shut and locked the door behind him. He removed his coat and shoes then began to set his tea kettle on the stove. After he poured his cup of tea and arranged a small arrangement of crackers, he settled at his desk and began to ready his papers for his next study.

He could feel the cold air outside through the closed window in front of him. He gently folded his hands on top of each other and brought them to his chin.

"Mayan calendars," his words startled him as they sliced through the silence. It was a little too quiet for even his serene mind. He rose from his desk and sifted through his music collection before deciding upon Tchaikovsky's Concerto for Violin and Orchestra. He returned to his desk and waited for the notes to soak into his mind. He closed his eyes as the violin's solo progressed.

"Such an odd taste in music," a voice from behind him hissed. Erts jumped and turned around to face its source.

"Ms. Gouthena! You do know you are breaking and entering?"

She shook her head and waved a single finger. "Tsk, tsk, Dr. Cocteau. Your landlady gave me access. Surely a mind as wondrous as yours would assume so."

Erts took a step back from the woman. He was completely flabbergasted by her presence. As his rage took form through courage, he swiftly marched to his door and swung it wide open.

"Now if you will take your leave…"

"Ah, Dr. Cocteau!" Erts turned reluctantly to face Zero's gleeful smile. "You found my employer! I was afraid she had gotten lost en route." He gestured towards Ms. Gouthena.

"She is your employer," Erts asked stupefied.

"Yes, well… she is the daughter of my employer. Didn't Estelle tell you? I work as an excavator for the museum."

Erts shifted his gaze from Zero's to Ms. Gouthena's smirk of triumph. She found exactly what she had been looking for. She was mildly disappointed, but she knew now how to ensnare the good doctor. Displaying every amount of self-satisfaction she felt, she strolled across the apartment towards the door and paused before Erts.

"I shall see you later," she kissed his cheek. _"Adieu, mon cher."_

Zero smiled and stepped backwards to let her proceed first. "We still have our arrangement for tomorrow, I hope?" He looked back, a slight trace of defeat on his face.

Erts covered his mouth for a moment. There was no reason to forsake this man's company based on who his employer was. He found himself smiling awkwardly at Zero.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	3. Three

__

Though I get weary

Doesn't mean that I'm unwilling

My body belies me I'm of fertile mind

As I grow older

The world forgets me

And talks to me as if I'm some kind of child

"I see! Isn't that the most fascinating thing? And you say there may be more writings on it?"

Erts laughed as the excited brunette shot out overlapping questions. "There could be that possibility, but I have moved on from the Mayans." He nibbled delicately at his luncheon. 

They were dining at one of Erts' favorite cafes -- Geoffrey's, located no more than ten minutes walking distance from Erts and Zero's apartments. Erts adored Zero's mind and enthusiasm for his studies. Never before in his life had he met such a curious creature. Just the journey to the café was enough to tell Erts that whether he liked it or not -- he and Zero were going to become close.

"Oh," Zero inquired after quenching his thirst from his glass of water. "What are you looking into now?"

Erts gracefully wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking. "Actually, I have yet to decide on a topic. My presentations have mostly been soap-box speeches."

Zero laughed and motioned towards the waiter to bring him the check. "This one is on me, and please don't protest."

Erts smiled wearily. He felt guilty for not paying for the meal and was about to insist on paying for some coffee or a dessert when Zero rose from his seat after slipping in the fee. Erts, obliged, rose as well and soon found his companion had locked one arm around one of his.

"Come with me, Dr. Cocteau. I want to show you something," Zero smiled warmly at a bewildered Erts. The two then left the café in no particular direction, or so it seemed to Erts. After passing through the third stop light, Zero cocked his head to look Erts full in the face.

"Tell me Dr. Cocteau--," he began with a playful smile.

"Please, given your current stance," Erts hesitantly cut in and nodded towards their linked arms, "I believe we can drop formalities. You may call me Erts."

Zero seemed positively thrilled with this remark. "Very well, Erts. How do you fancy a stroll through the museum?"

Two feelings came over Erts at once. First, he felt slightly betrayed. He thought he trusted this man, but perhaps Ms. Gouthena was using him as bait to recruit Erts to her father's business. Second, he felt curious. After all, prior to their arrival that café, Erts had shared with Zero all about how the "temptress" had been hounding after him to accept the museum's job offers.

"Why not accept?" Zero inquired after patiently listening to Erts' tale.

"I honestly don't feel the environment is suited to my tastes."

Zero tapped his chin as he thought this over. "Is it that or are you insecure about your manner of work?"

Erts considered this before jumping to heated debate. "I enjoy being hired for short stints at a time."

"Oh? Explain," Zero folded his arms behind him and remarked.

Erts arched an eyebrow at his companion but let the blatancy slide. "I feel that operating or assisting in seminars is far more satisfying than being locked away in a dungeon to be called upon from time to time to speak about how the aristocrats ought to keep giving a building funding -- when I know damn good and well my department will not see a single dime of it."

Zero nodded in understanding. Erts swore he caught a glimpse of regret in his eyes, but refrained from speaking on the matter any more and promptly changed the subject -- leading to their choice of restaurant.

"Reminiscing, are we?" Zero asked, bringing Erts back to the present.

Erts felt his cheeks warming slightly and simply nodded. "Shall we proceed then? I do hope you will show me some of the relics you had the privilege of uncovering."

Zero grinned once more. This time, Erts could not restrain the laughter that had been building up inside him.

"What strikes you so humorously?"

Erts covered his mouth with his free hand and regained his composure. "I do apologize. That was quite rude of me. It's just every time you…"

But by that time his attention had been diverted to the museum as it came into view. The building was large and rectangular in shape. Three sets of Greco-Roman styled columns adorned either side of the entrance-way. The color scheme consisted of white marble and blue porcelain tiles serving as a border around the topmost portion of the building's face. It was the strangest building Erts had ever seen, and always had been.

"Ever since I was four," he remarked out loud, startling his companion.

"Oh? You've been here before, then?"

Erts gawked at the building in awe. His eyes were enlarged, soaking in the beauty of the building, the surrounding atmosphere, and the reality dawning to him. He had been fooled once more. This, after all, was not the same museum Ms. Gouthena's father owned. No, Erts should have known from the first odd corner they turned upon leaving the café.

"May I explain," Zero whispered into Erts' ear, "you look so lost. Almost like a tourist."

Erts looked over at Zero once more. He felt he should do something other than simply nod -- as had been his current calling card it seemed. But he didn't need to utter a word.

"I actually work here," Zero gestured towards the magnificent building before them. "My uncle, as I call him, owns this museum and sent me on a sort of 'undercover' mission to find out who his rival was thinking of hiring. Imagine our delight, and mine, to discover it was you who had successfully managed to refuse their offers so many times."

As he spoke, Erts suddenly went from total awe and shock to anger and the birth of a deep distrust. But with every wrinkle of his brow, the warm arm next to his drew closer until it was so close Erts knew he wouldn't be able to dismiss himself easily.

Zero bit his lower lip and tugged gently at his companion's arm. "Please, Erts, allow me to show you the building's facilities. Just this once. You don't have to say yes. Just look around."

Erts remained motionless for quite some time. No matter how convincing Zero's words were, he knew that one handshake made with the establishment's owner would be just as though he had been hired on the spot. He deeply wished that he could pull away to recover from the sudden surprise. He spotted a small garden adjacent to the museum and wondered if he could manage to pull away there.

He could sense Zero's impatience growing slowly but steadily. Maybe if he was able to keep Zero's company he could avoid a hand shake.

"Well?"

Erts clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, paused, then smiled softly. "I suppose it won't do too much harm."

Zero grinned and with a cheerful bounce in his stride he led Erts up the steps towards the museum's entrance. As a large marble statue of a Grecian woman drew closer, he suddenly felt a dark cloud loom over him. When the doors were swung open, his deepest fear had been confirmed.

He fell in love with the place.


	4. Four

Woo! It's about time, huh? ^^ All right, thanks to everyone for being REALLY patient in the unforgivably long wait for this chapter. ^^ It's going to get freaky now. O_o Look out!

But yeah, in case you couldn't tell -- the story's AU, and Erts is like… older, duh.

I own nada, and it's better that way.

Piano Song

By Munkey Ju

------------------------------

__

Their insensitivity washes over me

Till I'm left here

The rebel without a cause

The deeper I delve into

The consciousness of me and you

The harder it gets

I need to close my eyes

What hurts me most

I'll never see your eyes again

Room after room, filled with beautiful artifacts, displays, and detailed descriptions of the missions and history behind each piece sealed away behind Plexiglas simply overwhelmed Erts. He did indeed feel a little foolish gaping with an open mouth and wide eyes at every set-up, but he simply couldn't help himself.

Zero had walked behind him throughout the entire building with his hands folded behind his back. He thought Erts' behaviors were quite amusing. The first room contained Native American artifacts ranging from pottery, to weaponry, to clothing donated by the descendants of a Sioux tribe. Carefully replicated writings of sacred dance rituals and detailed instructions on how to grow corn were painted beautifully upon a large leather teepee in the farthest corner of the room.

The second room contained wall to wall décor of Medieval tapestries and armor worn by knights. Voice boxes littered the displays with detailed accounts of the Plague and famous works of literature from and about the era. There were even panels showing the gradual erosion of famous landmarks that barely survived the ages.

The contents of the rooms did not interest Zero in the least today. They were now at the third to the last display and Erts had literally dragged Zero from room to room. "Come! Look at this!", "Oh! What a fantastic find! How did you come by it?" the questions he shot out amused Zero greatly. He could only follow and smile to himself as the blonde waved his hands around telling the stories behind each piece as if he had overseen their entire existence from birth to their careful setting in the display.

It was no question as to why so many people were after Erts for employment. He knew a great deal about the artifacts before him and didn't even need the plaques commemorating the finds. It wasn't until the final room that Zero began to wonder why if Erts was so enthusiastic about his field of study that he didn't work in a museum.

"This place is fantastic," Erts placed his hand to his forehead and nodded in awe. "I must have looked like a nut running around here like that."

Zero chuckled. "Actually it was quite charming."

Erts coughed to mask his embarrassment.

Zero gestured towards the entrance to the museum and the two proceeded to exit the building. As they walked, Erts kept talking on about his favorite displays in the museum. He discussed how other buildings would simply toss their relics into glass boxes and place them randomly throughout a series of seemingly endless halls.

"Your employer pays great attention to detail, Zero," Erts spoke calmly as their apartment building came into view. Zero hadn't been able to get a word in the entire trip home.

"We are lucky enough to have excellent resources in finances, donations, and cultural experts," Zero piped up quickly before Erts went into another passionate lecture on Zimbabwe or Costa Rica.

Erts sighed softly. When the day began, he had no expectations of visiting such a wonderful place. Now he was returning home, having spent his day in the company of the most remarkable individual he had ever meet. Even though he didn't get to speak much, he was still fascinated. Erts then realized how he once again must have bored another person with his droning. As they quietly climbed the stairs to their floor, he fumbled with his keys and tried to think up a proper apology.

_Ask him in for a drink or to show off your files!_, he thought to himself.

"Zero--," he began before Zero turned and placed a finger to his lips. Erts drew in his breath. He knew the day was going to end like this before they had been served their first cup of tea that afternoon. Just the way Zero would talk around him and the complete disregard for personal space. And even though being in the presence of such an individual was completely not his style he still silently hoped Zero would say, or do, something.

"Invite me in for coffee?" Zero smiled as Erts fidgeted in the hallway.

Erts could only nod as Zero slowly inched closer. When Zero's arm had found its way between the back of Erts' head and the front of his apartment door, he paused and remained poised. Erts blinked then felt a wave of embarrassment as Zero's smile slowly fell into a relaxed, yet still playful smirk Erts jumped slightly as Zero's warm hand wrapped itself comfortingly over his own, draped over his door knob with the key already inserted into the lock.

"What are you waiting for?" Erts barely made out in a whisper as Zero grew closer still.

Zero's eyes half closed as his pressed his lips close to Erts' ear.

"I'm waiting for sex."

And with that he unlocked Erts' door and walked them both inside, allowing the small creak of the door's closing and soft click of the lock to bounce off the hallway's walls and into the ears of the lurking Miss Gouthena.

"That's right," a gentle hand waved towards the owner's companion, "now that you mention it. I do recall his walking past here an hour or so ago."

"Indeed," the head of untamed green hair nodded, "however, did you happen to notice in whose company he was keeping?"

Ernest paused, handkerchief over his mouth, and thought for a moment. Youg's was always busy in the evening hours with customers coming and going, and hardly an empty table in sight. The waitresses were as slow as the chefs in filling orders, and the bus boys would shout to each other from across the restaurant. Ernest really didn't know why Garu liked dining there so often. He found it too busy and distracting. Even Gareas would complain about the noise and filthy tables when they first arrived. Yet two hours later, they had managed to block out the distractions and rudeness to focus on their conversations.

"You mean the Enna boy?"

Gareas reached carefully across the table to remove a fried potato wedge from Ernest's nearly full plate.

Ernest pretended not to notice and nodded instead. "Isn't he the younger child of… oh, what is that man's name?"

"Everyone in the industry calls him R," Gareas shrugged as he reached for another wedge. "Funny though, a man as wealthy as that and his son doesn't even take up his surname."

Ernest smiled. "Perhaps it was a falling out? And you know that not all children keep their birth parents' names. Just look at Erts and myself."

"No," Gareas shook his head and he opened a plastic bottle of ketchup over his plate of French fries, "there's a difference there. He was adopted. This Enna, R, boy -- did you see whose company HE was keeping as they walked past?" He licked his fingers clean as he returned the bottle to its holder with his free hand.

Ernest lifted his drink slowly then nearly dropped it with surprise. "Carres Gouthena? That was her, right?"

Gareas held up a finger as he swallowed the mouthful of fries he had shoveled into his mouth. "Yes. And you know she's been harassing Erts at his seminars for the past few months!"

"Over what?" Ernests' eyes narrowed at the thought of the blonde haired bimbo stalking his younger brother to his apartment at night.

"Apparently her father, or his associate, the Egyptian Narocke, wants Erts working for them in their museum. So daddy sent out his pure daughter to seduce him into the job."

Ernest turned his gaze towards a table next to the only window in the restaurant. A gentleman in a black suit with slate gray dress shirt and snow colored hair was eyeing the menu carefully. Across from him was an anxious brunette in a pale maroon blazer with matching skirt. She appeared to be struggling with her words, was he an abusive person? He watched as she finally allowed her lips to move, causing the gentleman to glare up at her.

"Oi, Ernest!"

Ernest blinked, returning his gaze to Gareas.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course, I was just thinking that maybe it's time I paid a visit to my younger brother." Ernest smiled at Gareas, but soon felt a horrible chill wash over his body as a blonde woman entered through the front door.

"Garu?"

"Mm?" Gareas looked up at Ernest from his now half-empty plate of french-fries.

Ernest watched the woman as she spoke with the hostess, who gestured towards a table to her left. "Who all did you say was trying to follow Erts?"

She smiled at the hostess, laughing to herself as she crossed towards the designated table. 

"Lessee, Gouthena and Narocke," Gareas responded, uninterestedly.

The dying colors of orange, red, and yellow washed over with purple seemed to bend backwards as she approached the window.

"And the Enna boy, and what did you say they called the fourth gentleman?"

She gracefully slipped into the chair next to the maroon dressed woman and smiled at the gentleman now seated directly across from her. Ernest caught the hue of his eyes briefly before Gareas' voice broke his concentration.

"R, yes… they call him R. Why?"

"Gouthena, Narocke, Enna, and R," Ernest slowly listed. The two sat in silence.

Then Gareas' eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"G.N.E.R.," Ernest responded flatly. "Let's go."

They rose to their feet noisily, Gareas leaving the payment plus tip on the table, and they made their way to the exit. Ernest couldn't help but feel as he walked through the door that he was being watched by a pair of very cold, threatening eyes.

------------------------------

Haa~ ^^;; Nice ending.


End file.
